A Blood Red Roses Disaster
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: One boy. One lost love. One suicide. One haunting. One case. One mistake. One secret, can it be protected? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. if you like my other story Summer Time Inn then you should like this one, please ENJOY T for swearing
1. Introductions, hi ghosty boy

**So I said I would upload this story it's been in my mind for the past I don't know week maybe? And it's been bugging me, yeah so here's the summary.**

**Summary: One boy. One lost love. One suicide. One haunting. One case. One mistake. One secret, can it be protected? Mai is the lead singer of the band 'Blood Red Roses'. They're a huge hit in Hitomi Dazzel, one of the hottest clubs in Japan, everyone who's anyone knows. When a lighting accident happens, the girls see a ghost. Mai shrugs it off thinking it's nothing, but she knows better. Now this ghost is targeting her group and the girls must turn to SPR for help, no matter how much Mai doesn't want to. Will she be able to keep her identity as the Blood Red Roses leader, or will SPR find out? This ghost doesn't seem to mean any harm, but when he begins to think Mai's his lost love, could Naru be a little jealous? **

**Wow that was long. Anyway this is rated T like all my other stories, there will be mild language, mostly from Naru, Mai, Monk and Ayako, you can probably guess why. Like all my other stories, I own nothing except the plot line; sorry if it's a little bad at first, promise it will get better. ENJOY! And don't forget to review please.**

**Pairings are John/Masako, Ayako/Monk, Naru/Mai, Lin/Madoka and maybe Yasu/OC, MAYBE for Yasu, the rest are a ****definite. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**Saturday Night **

**11:15 PM Hitomi Dazzel (The club)**

Mai stood on stage ready to begin the final song of the night.

"Ok now everyone, this song is for the girls who have had their hearts broken before, it's called 'Jar of Hearts'" Mai finished talking and a swift beat started behind her.

'_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm now you ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live half-alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear it took so long_

_Just to feel alright_

_Remember how to back_

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed_

_The first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

The swift beat of the song ended behind her on that note. The crowd cheered and clapped. Mai and the girls walked off of stage. Once back stage Mai was able to take her hat off, yes she wears a hat to cover her face, why? Simply because she didn't want any of the SPR to know what she does at weekends.

"Omg that was great" Sakura, the keyboardist almost yelled jumping up and down. Sakura was a beautiful girl; she had shoulder length black hair and piercing brown eyes. She was wearing her traditional stage clothes which were, a tank top that was red; it had the initials S.S on them for her name Sakura Saito, and her blue denim jeans, which had fake diamonds going down them.

"I know right?" asked the drummer of the band, her name was Choko, she truly was a child of the dawn, she got up at dawn every morning. She was currently wearing a long white top, with black leggings, plain and simple, but they stood out on her. She had blonde hair that went to her mid back and ocean blue eyes.

"No joke" our third member said, she was our base player, her name Azami, you wouldn't catch her dead without a flower in her hair. She had green eyes and dark midnight hair. Her clothes consisted of her baby blue top, with her white jumper over it and black skinny jeans.

"They still love us" our fourth member wanted to exclaim, but since they were back stage she couldn't. Her name was Namiko, the electric guitar player of the band. She had short red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing her usual green top and light blue pants that had rips in them.

"Yeah well we are one of the biggest hit here" our final member spoke up. Her name Taniyama Mai. She had shoulder length brown hair, with matching eyes. She was currently wearing a one shoulder tank top that was red and had a white strip on it, with the word 'Star' going across the middle. Her black jeans clung to her legs, they were ripped in some places, but it only added to the look.

"Hey Mai it's Sunday tomorrow what you doing?" Azami asked.

"Knowing my look I'll be dragged into work by my narcissist boss" Mai scoffed, she didn't like the idea of having to work twice in one day, that's why her band only played at weekends.

"Come on we have to help take everything down" Choko announced.

"Fine, fine Choko, keep your hat on" Sakura said.

"I'm not wearing a hat, Mai can I borrow your hat, Sakura wants me to keep one on" Mai and the girls laughed at their friend's innocence.

They walked back out on stage, after Mai had put her hat back on, since people were still in the bar. A girl came running up to Mai asking for her autograph. Mai signed it with her stage name which was Kiyomizu Mana. People used to question her about her name, since Kiyomizu means pure water and Mana means love. Mai just told them it was a tradition they had in the family. While she was helping Choko put her drum set away she heard Sakura yell, Namiko stood in fright as she saw the scene happen before her, thinking the lights would hit Azami.

"AZAMI WATCH OUT!" Mai spun around and saw the lighting fall; she ran straight to Azami and tackled her out of the way.

"LOOK!" Choko yelled and pointed up to where the lighting had fallen. A boy no older the Mai stood, he had a frown on his face, his eyes were apologetic, then as soon as they saw him he was gone.

"Mai was that…" Azami began but never finished.

"A ghost? Yes" Mai answered, she saw all the girls' shiver at the thought. "We'll go home for tonight and come back for everything tomorrow. He didn't look like he ment any harm" Mai muttered, luckily her hat was somehow still miraculously on. The girls nodded and headed out the door and home. Mai had taken her hat off so no one would recognise her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day 8:30 AM SPR Office Mais' P.O.V<strong>

I walked into the office and slumped in my chair. Last night was hectic and I couldn't sleep. I kept worrying about the girls even though they assured me they were ok. Man it's hard to juggle two lives, well three if you count school. I sighed and slumped further into my chair. Naru and Lin weren't here yet, weird. I shrugged it off and went to make some tea. I had gotten three cups out knowing Naru and Lin would be here soon. I was right the moment I walked out of the kitchen the door opened. I walked up to the two and handed them their tea. Lin nodded, and Naru just took it. I walked back into the kitchen to get my tea then back to my desk.

"Mai I'm expecting clients coming in at 9:30, have tea ready for them" Naru ordered, as Lin walked to his office, I nodded and took the cup from Naru since he was done.

At 9 the doors opened to show Ayako, John, Monk, Masako and Yasu. I had finished doing my filing and was currently working on a new song for the band, in my song book; I quickly hid the title of the book, but carried on writing.

"Hey Mai" Monk greeted me; he sat next to me and looked at my concentrated expression.

"Careful Mai, you wouldn't want to blow the remaining part of your brain, would you?" Naru appeared by his door frame. I growled and tried to ignore him, while everyone else laughed at me growling.

It eventually turned 9:30 and everyone was busy doing their own thing, as for me I was busy making tea for the clients. I set the tray on the table just as the doors opened.

"Hi welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research" I smiled and opened my eyes. When I saw the sight in front of me, my eyes widened, Sakura, Choko and Namiko stood before me. I gaped at them

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, they knew I was a little frantic.

"Mai chill, we won't mention you, but Azami's in the hospital" Choko explained, my eyes widened.

"I'll get Naru" I said as I walked to his office. I knocked and popped my head around. "Naru the clients are here" I said, he stood up and closed his book. I walked away and got Lin.

"Lin the clients are here" I said as I walked passed his office, he nodded and followed me to the lounge area, thingy. "Please sit" I asked the girls, they nodded, with a small smile. Ayako, Monk, John and Masako sat on the sofa opposite me, Yasu and Naru, while Lin sat in his chair making notes.

"What can we do for you girls?" Naru asked.

"Hey wait, aren't you three the drummer, electric guitar player and keyboardist of Blood Red Roses?" Monk asked, i stiffened when I found out Monk knew about us. The girls saw this and nodded.

"Yes we are, my name is Sakura, this is Choko and Namiko" Sakura said pointing to the girls.

"Where's your leader?" Monk asked.

"She decided to stay with Azami" Choko said.

"Can we get back on track please?" Namiko asked.

"Yes, so what can SPR do for you girls?" Naru asked again.

"We play every weekend at Hitomi Dazzel and last night there was an incident" Namiko explained.

"What kind of incident?" Naru asked.

"The lights they fell out of thin air and almost hit Azami, if it wasn't for our band leader she could have been seriously injured" Choko added.

"And at the end when I looked up to where the lights had fell there was a boy there, he was about" Sakura looked to Mai, "About this girls age, he was frowning, but he had apologetic eyes, then as quickly as we saw him, he was gone" Sakrua explained.

"There have also been cases where some of us will be alone, and the temperature it will drop" Choko said again.

"Then the lights will flicker when no one is near the light switch" Namiko added.

"At first we thought this was a trick, but after last night and this morning" Choko started her eyes started to well up with tears.

"What happened this morning?" I asked, I had a feeling I didn't even want to know. Sakura looked at her, while Namiko comforted Choko.

"Our leader told us to leave the stuff where it was since it was getting late, we wouldn't normally do that but, we were all shocked after the lightning incident, we just left. This morning we went back and the lights were back to normal, nothing had been moved, except our stuff, it was all packed up, we spoke to the staff, but they assured us they didn't touch it, since we don't like people touching our stuff. Anyway we went over to collect it, and when Azami looked up, she saw the boy again, but when he saw her, he became angry, the lights fell right away and we couldn't get to her in time, the light bulbs began to flicker, then they smashed, things became dark since the windows are blacked out for effect, the only thing we could hear was Azamis' scream, when the fog from the lights had cleared, we was laying unconscious under the lightning, we called an ambulance right away. I looked up to see where the boy had gone but he wasn't there" Sakura explained.

"That's when I looked at the wall" Namiko spoke up.

"Was there something on the wall?" Monk asked, Namiko nodded.

"I didn't understand it at first all it said was 'How dare she' over and over again, then under the I think I was something like 16th line it said, 'How dare she disguise as my love' and that's pretty much what creeped everyone out. We're ment to be playing at Hitomi Dazzel tonight and we just want this boy gone, he doesn't seem to mean any harm most of the time, but when he's angry he means a lot of damage, to people" Namiko stated.

"Where is Azami now?" Naru asked.

"She's still in the hospital, she had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that she's fine, she should be let out today" Choko spoke up. I stared at them all, all that had happened this morning. If I was here I could have done something. Naru you better take the case.

"Leave the location and information here and we'll be there later tonight. We'll need three rooms, two to sleep in and one for the equipment" Naru stated.

"Erm Naru you do know this is a club, not a hotel right?" I asked.

"Actually the owner has already set up rooms for you to sleep in, we'll tell her you need an extra room though" the girls smiled before standing up.

"Thank you so much Shibuya-san" Sakura smiled, he nodded at her in return.

"I will also need to speak with the leader of your band when I get there" Naru stated, Sakuras', Namikos', Chokos' and my eyes widened. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes it's just, she wants to stay with Azami until she's ready to come out of hospital" Choko lied. Naru raised an eye brow.

"Very well, but I will need to speak to her as soon as possible" Naru said.

"Yes Shibuya-san, we'll contact her when we get to Hitomi Dazzel" Namiko smiled, Naru nodded and they headed out the door. I took the tea cups and washed them in the sink as everyone went back to what they usually do. Then I remembered they would see the leader anyway tonight, we're playing another concert.

'_Shit, how the fuck am I going to keep this a secret? It's just one night, a quick interview, then I can run out' _I though as calmly as I could, though I could feel my body starting to fill with panic.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, what do you think good, bad? Please REVIEW for me people, you loved my other story so far. :D<strong>


	2. Arriving, the truth about Mai, hi ghosty

**Mais' P.O.V**

I had called ahead of SPR and told them I would meet them at Hitomi Dazzel. I stood inform of the club with the other band members around me, Azami had been released from hospital an hour ago.

"So how are we going to do this?" Namiko asked me, I stared at her.

"They should be here while we're playing on stage, I'll come off say hi, tell them I'm grateful for them coming and leave" I explained.

"But they're going to want to know what happened last night" Choko joined in.

"She's right, maybe you should just tell them the truth" Sakura said, I stared at like she was growing a monkey tail.

"You crazy? They'll be right mad at me" I explained. "Right they'll ask us when we come off of stage, where I am, so we say she's in the kitchen ok?" I asked, they nodded. "Good now let's go rehears" I said as we all began to walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night 8:10 PM Normal <strong>

The SPR van pulled up outside Hitomi Dazzel.

"Hey Naru where's Mai?" Monk asked stepping out of the van, everyone looked at him.

"She said she would meet us here" Naru said, just then the doors opened and Blood Red Roses came out, with their band leader, her hat covered her face as usual.

"Hey you the SPR guys?" Mai asked, they nodded at her, she nodded back.

"Monk, Ayako, John and Lin unload the truck" Naru ordered. "Miss…." Naru trailed realising he did not know Mais' stage name.

"Kiyomizu Mana" Mai informed him, everyone stared at her.

"That's a strange name" Monk said, everyone nodded, the band shrugged.

"It's tradition" Mai told them.

"Miss Kiyomizu, I would like to have a word with you" Naru smiled.

"Sure thing, this way we'll show you to your rooms" Mai lead the way with the others in toe.

"Hey where's Mai didn't she say she'd meet us here?" Ayako asked, Naru nodded.

"She's in the kitchen" Namiko answered them.

"Oh, well in that case we'll get her later" Naru said, everyone nodded. Once Mai had showed them to base they began to set up. "Now would you girls mind answering some questions?" Naru asked Mai and Azami.

"Shoot" Azami said.

"I would just like to know what happened last night in your words" Naru answered.

"Well I was just packing up my base and the amp for it, when Sakura yelled at me to watch out. I didn't know what she was on about until I turned around, I ended up staying froze in fear, if it wasn't for Ma-Mana here I would have been seriously hurt" Azami explained, the rest of the band looked at her with worried expressions.

"And what about you miss Kiyomizu?" Naru asked.

"The same thing except I was helping put the drums away, when Sakura yelled, I ran to get her out of the way, after that Choko pointed up to where the lights had fell, there was a boy there, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he didn't look like he ment any harm, that was until this morning" Mai explained.

"Right and you weren't with the band this morning. Why is that?" Naru asked her.

"I had to stay home to do some chores, my parents had to go to work early, and wanted me to catch up on my house work" Mai explained.

"Right and you rushed to the hospital this morning?" Naru asked.

"The second I heard about what had happened, yes" Mai nodded.

"Very well" he turned back to Azami. "Can you tell me what happened this morning?" he asked.

"Well the only thing I remember was getting everything ready to put in the car, then it went cold where I was stood and the lights had fell, after that I woke up in a hospital bed with Mana sat next to me" Azami explained.

"Right, someone go to the Kitchen and fetch Mai" Naru ordered, Mai stood up.

"We have to go on stage in a few minutes" Mai said and walked out with the girls. Monk went to the kitchen to get Mai only, she wasn't there.

"Hey Naru Mai wasn't in the kitchen" he said once he got back to base.

"Maybe she didn't come?" Ayako asked.

"No she's here, come on let's go watch the girls" Naru said, at that moment the doors opened and Masako came in.

"Masako about time" Ayako said.

"Hara-san can you sense anything?" Naru asked.

"A boy he's Mais' age, he's angry, but he's also sad, he's looking for someone" Masako explained. "Where is Mai?" she asked.

"We don't know, come on we're going to watch Blood Red Roses play" Ayako said, with that they all exited the room. Once the door closed behind Lin a figure appeared.

"Why are they here? I only want to find my love" the figure said, his blue eyes locked on the place where Mai had been sat. "And I've found her" he muttered before disappearing.

At the entrance to the stage everyone stood waiting for the girls to go on. Naru and the others watched as the girls were discussing something.

"I'm doing it" Mai said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, Mai nodded.

"If they're really my friends they won't be mad" she said.

"Alright" Choko said.

"We're behind you 100%" Namiko said, Azami hugged her. Mai walked over to the SPR group who stood waiting to watch then.

"So have you guys experienced anything weird?" Mai asked, they shook their heads.

"No but Masako can sense the spirit of a boy" Ayako said, Mais' eyes widened.

"What's it feel like?" she asked.

"He feels angry, but sad, he's looking for someone and he's around your age" Masako said.

"That's him" Mai answered. The curtains began to open and the cheers could be heard from the crowd. "Well we're on see you after" Mai said walking off to the girls. They walked out on stage where everyone was waiting for them.

"HEY EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU ALL TONIGHT?" Mai yelled into the mic, she got a loud cheer in response. "THAT'S GREAT, WELL I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU TONIGHT, BUT NOW LET'S STAR WITH OUR FIRST SONG, FIGHT FOR YOU!" she yelled and the girls started the music.

'_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<br>Just like the rain down in Africa  
>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_OH_

_I´ll fight for you_  
><em>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<em>  
><em>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<em>

_I´ll fight for you_

_Friends are cool but we both know_  
><em>They don´t want to see us together<em>  
><em>Don´t wanna loos what I live for<em>  
><em>I´m willing to do whatever<em>  
><em>Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry<em>  
><em>Give our love another try, try<em>  
><em>I bet we get it right this time, time<em>  
><em>As long as you´re prepared to fight, fight<em>

_I don't wanna live another day_  
><em>Without your body next to me<em>  
><em>I´m not gonna let them break us down<em>  
><em>Cause Baby I know now<em>

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>Just like the rain down in Africa<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_Let's go_

_What They say, it don't even matter_  
><em>They don´t really understand<em>  
><em>Without each other we are barely breathing<em>  
><em>Let´s get air in these hearts again<em>  
><em>Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry<em>

_Give our love another try, try  
>I bet we get it right this time, time<br>As long as you´re prepared to fight, prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day_  
><em>Without your body next to me<em>  
><em>I´m not gonna let them break us down<em>  
><em>Cause Baby I know now<em>

_Know now, Know now_

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>Just like the rain down in Africa<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_I´ll fight for you_  
><em>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<em>  
><em>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<em>

_Now if you got someone that´s worth fighting for_  
><em>Don´t let nobody hold you down, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA<em>  
><em>And if you found someone that´s worth dying for<em>  
><em>The one you can´t live without, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA<em>

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
><em>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>Just like the rain down in Africa<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_WHOW_

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>Just like the rain down in Africa<em>  
><em>I´ll fight for you<em>  
><em>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!'<em>

The music ended and the crowd cheered again.

"OK EVERYONE TIME FOR THE SURPRISE!" Mai yelled. "MOST OF YOU KNOW ME BY THE NAME KIYOMIZU MANA" Mai said and took off her hat, the crowd gasped, as did SPR, except Naru and Lin, emotionless bastards. "BUT THE ME IS TANIYAMA MAI, AND IT'S GREAT TO PLAY FOR YOU!" Mai yelled winking at the crowd who were still gob smacked. A cheer then erupted again, Mai smiled knowing they didn't hate her was good, now it was only her friends she was worried about. After 3 hours of singing they decided to call it a night.

"OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT!" Mai called. "IT'S CALLED PARTY ROCK ANTHEM, ENJOY!" Mai called again, the beat started to surround her and the crowd.

'_PARTY ROCK_

_YEA_

_Whoa!_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good times_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl _

_She in my jock (huh) none stop when we in the spot_

_Booty move away like she on the block_

_What the track I got to know_

_Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white domino_

_Yo!_

_I'm running through these hoes like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea!_

_That's the crew that I'm repping _

_On the rise to the no led in our zeppelin _

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good times_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Let's go!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good times_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

_Everyday I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling shuffling_

_Step up fast and the first girl to make me throw this cash _

_We got money don't be mad not stop hating is bad_

_One more shot for us_

_(Another round)_

_Please fill up my cup_

_(Don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see_

_(You shake it now)_

_Now you wanna be_

_(You're naked now)_

_Get up and put your hand up to the sound_

_Get up and put your hand up to the sound_

_Get up and put your hand up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)_

_Everybody just have a good good good time _

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_Shake that!_

_Everyday I'm shuf-f-f-ling _

_Put your Put your_

_Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)_

_Put your Put your (Whao!)_

_Put your Put your_

_Put your hands up_

_Your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

The music finally finished, and the crowd cheered again. Mai and everyone walked off the stage, but Mai stopped suddenly seeing the boy, he was smiling at her, like he was proud. She walked passed him ignoring him. He frowned upon realising this; he saw her walk over to the others.

"So Mai?" Monk asked. "How come you never told us you were in a band?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I thought it would have been better to keep it a secret, then the girls came and I thought if I told you now you'd hate me or something" Mai said, looking towards the floor.

"Aww Mai we can never hate you" Monk said, Mais' head shot up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" Naru answered. "Though next time it might be better if you told us" he said calmly. Mai looked at him with an expression between, annoyed, and happy, she finally decided on happy.

"I love you guys" Mai said hugging then, even Naru and Lin, which took everyone by surprise. The boy watched from the corner of the room, his eyes filled with anger and hate, how dare they? How dare they take his one love? Masakos' eyes snapped open.

"Masako are you ok?" Ayako asked, Mai then spun around, the boy, his first were clenched and his eyes closed. The lights began to flicker and explode.

"He's angry" Masako said, Mai just carried on staring; part of the celling began to crack.

"CHOKO LOOK OUT!" Namiko screamed, Mai again spun around, the celling it was going to fall, she ran to Choko.

"MAI NO!" Ayako screamed, the boys head snapped up and he turned from anger to fright at seeing this. The room stopped shaking and the lights that hadn't smashed came back on.

"Mai, Choko are you two ok?" Sakura ran over to her friends.

"We're fine" Choko said.

"Let's set up the cameras now" Naru ordered.

"Sure thing, girls do you mind helping?" Mai asked, they smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks we'll get this done a lot quicker. Mai said, they all began to walk back to base, Mai turned again only to see the boy there, he had tears in his eyes and Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm I don't think this chapter's very good, what do you think? It'll get better I promise. Anyway please REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. Mai are you Sora?

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai and Sakura walked around back to the stage with Sakura. They were carrying the cameras that needed to be set up there, one in the audience, and one on stage.

"Jheeze these things are heavy" Sakura complained, Mai laughed at her.

"Want me to take it?" she asked, Sakura shook her head.

"No you're already carrying one" she smiled, Mai sighed but nodded.

"Ok but don't push yourself" Mai told her, Sakura nodded at me.

"When have I ever pushed myself?" she asked.

"Well there was the time we were playing at the hotel. You insisted that you bring the whole drum kit in, and you ended up spraining you ankle, you're lucky you didn't injure yourself too badly" Mai said, Sakura stared at her.

"Mai, it was a rhetorical question" she said, Mai sweat dropped.

"Oh" was all she said, Sakura laughed at her friend.

"And we say Choko's innocent, you're more innocent them she is" Sakura laughed, Mai glared at her, but sighed.

"Choko, I don't want her here" Mai said, Sakura looked at her in shock.

"You don't want her in the band?" she asked, Mai shot her an 'are-you-crazy' look.

"No I mean, I don't want her here, while we're doing this, you know the whole hunting thing" she explained, Sakura stared at her even more confused.

"What how come?" Sakura asked, Mai shot her another look.

"Well when that ghost got mad, the celling almost collapsed, ON HER" she exclaimed the last part, Sakura nodded. "Maybe I should just send the band home" Mai thought aloud.

"No we want to help Mai, if we didn't we wouldn't be here now, and we're not backing down on our word" Sakura said, the tone in her voice, told Mai that she had no choice, but to let them stay.

"Fine but promise me, if I'm not there, you do everything you can to help the band" Mai looked her dead in the eyes, Sakura nodded.

"I promise."

"Good now let's get this set up" Mai said.

"Rodger boss" Sakura saluted, Mai laughed at her friend and proceeded to set up the first camera. It didn't take Sakura long, sure the camera might have been heavy, but she's a wiz with technology. Smiled to herself she turned to Mai, to see Mai smiling at her.

"YOU DONE?" Mai yelled to her.

"YEAH, LET'S HEAD BACK!" Sakura yelled back, she saw Mai nod. Turning she walked back to stage where Mai was froze. "Yo Mai what's up?" she asked, Mai didn't move, Sakura couldn't see anything wrong, but Mai could, the ghost. The ghost stood in front of her, his eyes were filled with sorrow, his hand reached out towards her, cold skin, met Mais' warm skin, the ghost move closer, it was now face to face with Mai, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Sora" escaped his mouth, Mai stared in confusion. "Why did you leave?" he looked Mai dead in the eyes. "Why are you with him?" he demanded, Mai flinched, she took a step back, and readied the nine cuts.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" she yelled, the ghost disappeared, after that. Mai looked around. "Back to base" she ordered.

"Why, what happened?" Sakura asked following Mai.

"The ghost, it was there" she said, Sakura gasped.

Upon entering base they realised no one was in, and their cameras were the only ones set up. Mai walked to the cameras and replayed the videos for Sakura. She watched carefully and gasped when she saw the jealousy in his eyes.

"Mai he's so…" she trailed off.

"Jealous, I know" Mai said, she looked at the other monitors. "Where is everyone else?" she mused. Sakura smiled at her.

"Not to worry they'll be back shortly" Sakura smiled, Mai nodded and grabbed her song book.

"I sure hope you're right" Mai responded, sitting down on the couch next to Sakura.

An hour had passed, Mai and Sakura were still working on the new song, and no one had come back. Mai stood up.

"I'm going to look for them" Mai said, she headed for the door. "Sakura stay here and watch the monitors" she ordered, Sakura nodded in response.

'_Now where did Naru say he would set up? Oh! The third floor' _Mai remembered, she headed to the stairs and to the third floor. When she reached the stairs to the third floor, the air around her got cold.

"Why are you going after him?" she spun and saw the boy, floating mid-air, he was face to face with her again, Mai gulped. "Why are you going after him?" he repeated.

"B-Because he's my boss" she said, then looked at him. "Where is he?" she demanded, the boy stared at her.

"Mai? What are you doing up here?" Mai spun to see Naru, she breathed a sigh of relief, and turned back to where the boy was, he was gone. She felt Narus' hand on her shoulder.

"Where have you been, you've been gone for over an hour. Where is everyone?" she asked, Naru shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was an hour, I remember setting up the cameras, then the ghost appeared, he didn't look happy either, so I ended up having a staring contest with him. Then he just disappeared, and that's when you were here" Naru explained, Mai nodded.

"Come on let's get back to base" she said, Naru nodded letting her lead the way, unaware that she had took his hand to drag him. He turned around to see the ghost, shaking his head and growling.

Mai dragged Naru straight into base, luckily this time, everyone was back, Mai stared at them all.

"Where were you all?" she asked.

"Setting up the cameras and mics, only they wouldn't work" Ayako said.

"So we stayed until they did work" Monk finished, he then saw Mai was holding Narus' hand, he smirked. "And what about you two eh? Getting it on, on the third floor?" Naru glared at him, while Mai released his hand, not saying anything she walked over to Lin. Lin looked up at her, she was reading through the documents for this case.

"Something wrong?" Lin asked her, Mai nodded.

"Yeah can you do some research on someone called, Sora, I don't know the last name" Mai asked.

"Why is that?" Naru asked her, Mai turned to him.

"Because, we were setting up the cameras on the stage, and where the audience stands, and the ghost appeared. I think he has me confused with someone, he called me Sora" Mai said, Naru stared at her, Mai then looked around. "Hey" she said. "WHERE'S CHOKO?" she yelled, everyone looked around, the band stood up.

"Where is she? Who went with her?" Sakura demanded, Masako raised her hand.

"She was following me back to base, and she entered with me though" Masako said, the band ran out of the base.

"I'll check the top floor; you guys take the lower floors, search EVERYWHERE!" Mai yelled to them, they nodded and split up. Mai ran the stairs.

'_Choko, where are you?' _she pondered. Mai not looking where she was going ran into, or should I say straight through someone. Gasping she turned around, the ghost was watching her, Mai growled.

"WHERE'S CHOKO?" she yelled, the ghost stared at her and pointed to a room, Mai opened the door and surely Choko was there crying her eyes out. "CHOKO!" Mai yelled, Choko looked up.

"MAI!" she yelled her eyes filled with more tears. Mai hugged her, making soothing noises to calm her down.

"What happened?" Mai asked, Choko looked up at her, then to the ghost who made itself visible behind Mai.

"Him" she said, Mai turned to look at the ghost, her eyes filled with hate.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"I got separated from Masako-Chan. Then the ghost appeared and chased me up here" Choko explained, the ghost shook his head.

"I didn't" he said, Mai looked at him. "I didn't mean to scare her, I wanted to help her" he said, looking at Mai, she could see the apology in his eyes.

"Come on let's go back to base" Mai said, Choko looked up, then to the ghost.

"But what about him?" she asked.

"He won't stop us, don't worry, I don't think he means any harm" Mai said, Choko nodded, she trusted Mai more than anyone. Mai took her hand and pulled her up. They walked towards the door; Choko squeezed Mais' hand tighter, the ghost moved aside and let them pass.

"I'm sorry" he said to Choko, she looked at him with a questioning face. Once outside the door they headed to the stairs, Mai pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura I've got Choko, we're on the top floor" Mai said.

"We'll be right there." The line then went dead. They stayed on the top floor for about five minutes until the rest of the band came.

"CHOKO!" they yelled.

"ONEE-CHANS!" she yelled back and hugged them. They hugged back, while Mai stared at the room.

"Mai, you coming?" Namiko asked.

"I'll catch up, I have to find something out" Mai said, the others nodded.

"Be careful" Azami told her, Mai nodded. Once they were out of sight Mai walked back over to the room, she turned the lights on. It was a storage room, I big one at that, spare drum sets, guitar, tones of things piled around.

"Ok I know you're here, so come out" Mai called to the air, after a few minutes the boy was back. "Why did you help Choko?" Mai demanded.

"Because she's your friend Sora" he answered, Mai stared at him.

"I'm not Sora, my name is Mai. Who are you?" Mai asked, he stared at her.

"Why are you playing a game with me?" the boy smiled, a childish smile." You promised Sora, you promised, you wouldn't leave, but you did, you found him, that boy, and drove me to this" he said.

"Drove you to what?" Mai asked.

"Suicide, and now you're back, I'm not letting him have you, even if that means, I have to kill him" the boy said, Mai gasped, she turned and ran out the door. She knew who the boy was on about, Naru, he wasn't the only one who caught the look in his eyes, when she grabbed his hand and ran.

She ran straight into base, straight into Naru.

"Mai we were just sending out a search party for you" Ayako joked, Mai smiled.

"Heh, sorry guess I was gone a long time huh?" she smiled sheepishly.

"A long time, try half an hour" Yasu cut in.

"Mai what in the world were you doing?" Madoka cut in, Mai looked at her.

"Madoka? When did you get here?" Mai asked.

"Lin told me to find out some information on this Sora girl and to come here if I found anything" Madoka smiled, Mai nodded.

"Anyway where were you Mai?" Namiko cut in.

"I told you I had to find something out" Mai shrugged, Naru raised an eye brow.

"And what might that have been?" Naru asked.

"Tell you when I find out the rest of the story" Mai pondered, the band sweat dropped.

"So you're telling us after being gone half an hour, you hardly found anything out?" Sakura asked, Mai smiled.

"Yep pretty much" she answered, the others laughed, while Naru tried to suppress his smile. Madoka on the other hand noticed it fully.

'_I'm glad Mai can make Naru smiled like no one else, hopefully those two will notice their feelings, soon'_ she thought, Lin stared at her; he knew what she was thinking and smiled a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And chappie three done. Hope you liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	4. An argument can cause an accident

**Mais' P.O.V**

_I stared around me, into the darkness, the only thing it felt different, it felt almost comforting. I sighed, looking around again, I saw Naru._

"_Naru hey, what are you going to show me?" I asked, he put his finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet; I looked at the scene in front of me, the darkness now gone._

"_Sora" a young boy smiled, his blue eyes, gleamed in the sun light. I gasped that was the boy who was haunting Hitomi Dazzel. The girl turned and smiled upon seeing the boy._

"_Jun, I'm glad you could make it" Sora smiled at him, he nodded, his hair fell into his face, Sora giggled, while Jun grunted in annoyance._

"_So Sora, what did you call me for?" Jun asked her, Sora became very nervous. Her brown eyes showed regret, while her brown hair fell onto her shoulders. All in all she looked like me, only taller, she also looked wiser._

"_Well you see, erm" she began to stutter, then a man came up behind her and put his arm around her waist. His face showed a caring emotion, his black hair his eyes, he also had pale skin. He looked like Naru._

"_Sora, what's going on?" Jun asked, Sora sighed and looked at him._

"_I'm sorry Jun, but we're over, I've found someone new" she said, Sora and the boy turned and began to walk away, Jun stared after her._

"_Sora" he muttered. "You promised we'd be together, forever. Why, why did you lie?" he asked himself, he turned and walked away. _

_The scene around me changed and were outside the location of Hitomi Dazzel, only it was a regular house now. The scene changed and we were in Juns' bedroom, I stared at around me. It was a normal room, a desk, a bed, a closet, some draws, a mirror, a bloody knife, s brown stuffed bear, woah wait back up, a bloody knife? I stared at it, he really did commit suicide, I looked to Naru._

"_Where did he do it?" I asked, Naru looked at me, his expression showed one of worry._

"_In this room, the one they now use for storage in Hitomi Dazzel" he told me, my heart skipped a beat, that room is where we keep our equipment. That room was where he led Choko. That room, could there be something in it? I turned to look back a Naru, then to the knife, only it was gone, everything was gone, it was black again. "Mai" Naru put his hand on my shoulder. "This boy means no harm, you have to get through to him, that you are not Sora, and do it before something bad happens" he told me, something bad, what could he mean? "It's time to wake up Mai. Wake up" Naru voice began to fade._

My eyes slowly opened, I was on a sofa in base. I turned my head to see the time, 7:30 I groaned and sat up.

"Good morning Mai" I heard Naru say, I turned my head to see him sat beside me, I smiled at him.

"Good morning" I smiled back to him. I got up and walked over to Lin. "Morning Lin" I smiled; he looked up to me and nodded. "Look Lin, I need a favour" I told him, he looked to me.

"What kind of favour?" he asked me, I smiled at him.

"I need to borrow your computer" I said, he gave me a questioning look. "It's for the case" I added, he got up from his chair and I sat down. I started typing on the computer, the history of the town was blocked, it was in a secret file. Sighing I looked up to the celling, I've cracked codes before, how hard can this one be? By now everyone was here, the band, and the rest of SPR.

"Er, Mai? You know they're in the City file records, they're heavily secured, they're impossible to get into" Yasu said to me, I looked at him and shrugged.

"I've done the impossible before" I told him, turning back to Lins' computer, the screen went black, I looked up.

"Mai what did you do?" Lin asked, I looked at him.

"Me nothing" I said. "Just waiting for now" I added, just then the screen came back on, I smiled. "I'm in" I told them, everyone stared wide eyed, mouths a gape. I typed in the history of Hitomi Dazzel. Clicking through links until I found the house I was looking for. "Bingo" I muttered, everyone looked at me.

"What is it?" Monk asked.

"The Gato family used to live in a house before Hitomi Dazzel was built. They had a sun Jun Gato, he committed suicide" I explained.

"Why?" Ayako asked me, I sighed and pulled up a picture of him, he was quiet a cute boy, only his skin was paler now.

"Sora, she was with him, I don't know how long for, but Jun loved her, then she broke it off with him, she found someone else, and that drove Jun to suicide. It says his parents sold the house not long after; they didn't want to be reminded of their only sons' death in it. No one would buy the land because the rumour had it that Jun was still in the house. Then not long after the rumours went around, the owner of Hitomi Dazzel bought it. Jun he isn't dangerous though, he's just looking for his lost love, and he thinks it's me" I sighed, I had to tell Naru.

"Well then Matsuzaki-san-" Naru started, I cut him off.

"Also he wants Naru dead" I said, this got everyone's attention, especially Lins'.

"Why?" they all chorused. I pulled up a picture of Sora and the boy she left Jun for.

"Remind you of anyone?" I asked, they all nodded.

"He looks like Naru" Monk said.

"Well at least the ghost has the couple right" Ayako joked, I hid my blush, while Naru glared at her, the others began to laugh.

"We don't need to exercise the place we just need to get through to him, if I can-" Naru cut me off.

"No it's too dangerous Mai" he said.

"But he doesn't mean any harm, and he hasn't hurt me" I argued, Naru looked to me, anger burned in his eyes.

"And who's to say he won't try?" he asked me, everyone stared, Naru he never acted this was. "Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, John and Monk, go exercise all the rooms in the building, Yasu, Madoka and Choko, go to the library and see if you can find anything else out about Sora and Jun, and try to find out who she left him for. Lin you and the others watch the computers, Mai make some tea" Naru ordered, I was fuming he won't even give me a chance.

"Make your own damn tea" I said walking out of the room.

"Mai! Come back!" I heard Sakura call for me, but I was already out of eye shot for her to see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Sakura turned around angry as hell to Naru.

"Great going, do you know what we'll do if Mai gets into trouble because of you?" Sakura asked, the band had cowered away from her already. Sakura she was a nice caring girl, though if you pissed her off, run for the hills. "I'll fucking murder you, if anything happens to her Naru, you won't see day light again" she warned, she turned to the band. "S.O.S SPLIT UP!" she yelled, the band nodded and ran out of the room, Madoka turned to Naru.

"Naru, you should have gave Mai a chance, the ghost hasn't hurt her, he doesn't want to" Madoka said, Naru looked at her, John, Ayako, Masako and Monk all left to exercise the rooms. Naru stared at Madoka.

"You should have given her the chance Naru" Lin spoke up. "Mai's a head strong girl, she won't get hurt, plus we would have all been backing her up" he explained, Naru sighed in defeat.

"Naru, we know you don't want her to get hurt, but Mai is strong, what will happen now?" Madoka asked, Naru looked away from them.

"I'll go find her" he said walking out the room, Madoka nodded to him, Lin let a small smile upon his lips.

"He really needs to tell Mai how he feels" Madoka whispered, Lin nodded, while he took Madokas' hand in his own.

"So are we going to the library?" Yasu popped up from behind them, Lin quickly let go of Madokas' hand, while she nodded to Yasu.

Everyone ran frantically around the club looking for Mai, no one could find her. Naru gasped for breath he had been running for quite a while.

"You won't find her" a voice came from behind him, it was Jun.

"Where is she?" Naru asked, Jun glared at him.

"You take her away from me and expect me to tell you where she is?" Jun scoffed at him.

"She is not Sora, Sora died; she's waiting for you in heaven. Tell me where Mai is" Naru ordered.

"Sora isn't dead, she can't be, I won't let you have her, she belongs with me" Jun growled, the lights began to flicker and the walls began to collapse.

"NARU!" a yell was heard, Mai came rushing to his side, he looked to her, a small smile played on his lips, she turned to face Jun, he was upset and angry. "Jun listen to me, you're dead. I'm not Sora, she's dead" Mai told me.

"Don't be stupid" Jun said, Mai took a step forward.

"Jun when you die, it feels as if time has stopped, but it hasn't it carries on going, Sora has aged and eventually she died" Mai told him, Jun shook his head.

"Impossible" he said, the celling began to come down on Mai, Narus' eyes shot wide open.

"MAI!" a series of voice yelled, the band came running, Monk, Ayako, John and Masako close behind. Naru shot forward trying to get her out of the way, only resulting on him getting caught in the accident as well.

"MAI, NARU!" were the only things the couple heard, Juns' horrified face, was the last thing they saw. The world turned dark around them, taking them far, far away from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. In hospital, Jun isn't really good?

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone began digging through the rubble until they could reach Mai and Naru. It was taking a while; most of the celling had fallen on them. Jun was still there his face filled with horror, he thought he had just killed the one that ment the world to him. Sakura turned to look at him, her eyes filled with anger.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, Jun flinched, he didn't mean for this to happen, he just wanted Sora back.

"Sora, is she-" he began, Sakura cut him short.

"She is not Sora, her name is Mai, and you might have just KILLED HER!" she said, she had regained her cool, but now she was losing it again, growling Sakura turn away from him, back to the rubble. Digging through it again, it began moving, Naru he was still conscious, well a little conscious, Mai was under him, her face had cuts on from the celling that had fallen near her face, Jun walked over, Naru glared at him.

"Sora" he whispered, Madoka came behind him.

"This is not Sora, Sora is alive, she's living in Brazil" she told him, Jun turned to stare at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"She, she can't be, she promised" he trailed off, the tears spilling down his cheeks, the rubble began moving again, Mai she was waking up, Naru grabbed her arm, helping lift her, she lent on his chest, her face buried in it to keep everyone from staring, to say Naru had protected her, she took most of the damage. Blood ran down her left arm, her right wrist was twisted, her left ankle was sprained, her right leg was covered in blood, but it was her blood, she looked at Naru and gasped.

"You're bleeding" she whimpered, he looked down at his own leg, surely enough, there was blood, a lot of blood. Lin rushed off with Madoka to get an ambulance, Yasu sat with Choko, his arm placed around her while she cried. Mai mustered up the strength to look at Jun.

"What Madoka said was true, Sora is alive, she's in Brazil, she won't be coming back, she's living her life, accept it" Mai said, her world was fading black, as was Narus', Jun stared at her, she stared back, eventually collapsing on the ground, Naru, not long after, followed.

Juns' tears were gone; they were all lying to him, every single one of them. He glared at them and disappeared. He still thought Mai was Sora, and she was going to pay for leaving him, she was going to pay, with her life.

_Mai awoke in the hospital, Naru sat next to her bed, she groaned sitting up._

"_What happened?" Mai asked, Naru smiled a little at her. "I am dreaming?" she asked, Naru nodded his head, she smiled. "Makes sense, I can't feel any pain" she pointed out. Naru held his hand out to her, she took it, he led her back to the restaurant next to Hitomi Dazzel in silence._

_Jun and Sora were sat talking, he didn't look happy though._

"_I can't do this Sora" Jun whispered, Sora looked at him, she placed her hand on his, he pulled it away. "Why? You said we'd be together forever, why did you lie?" he asked, she frowned._

"_I thought we were still friends Jun" she said, Jun looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Obviously I was wrong, if you can't be happy for me" she said standing up, he clenched his fists._

"_Happy? How can I be happy? I loved you Sora, I still do, but you're off with that fucking prick" he said, Juns' voice was getting louder by the minute._

"_I love that fucking prick Jun" she shot at him, using the name as if to tell him, 'say tha tone more time and see what you get', Jun shot her a glare back._

"_Taniyama-san? Is everything ok?" the waiter came up to the table, Mai gasped, Taniyama; this woman was related to Mai?_

"_No everything is not ok" she growled at Jun, the waiter turned to her._

"_I'm sorry but if you're bothering the managers daughter, you must leave" the waiter said, I looked around me, for the first time, I had realised this was a restaurant, so how come it was a house in my other dream?_

"_No I want to know the answer, Sora, why did you do it?" he asked her. "Wasn't I good enough for you?" he asked again._

"_Shut up" Sora told him, her voice was low, shaking, she was breaking._

"_Then why?" he asked her._

"_Because I never loved you, I never did and I never will, YOU WERE A PITTY RALATIONSHIP AND THAT'S IT!" she yelled to him. I gasped, how could I be related to someone like this? Jun stared at her motionless, by now the whole restaurant was staring at them. "Good bye Jun" Sora said, turning her back on him, she walked out, leaving an angry, hurt Jun._

"_Sora, if I ever see you again, I'll make you feel the pain I feel now" he said, paid the bill and walked off. I stared in shock, turning to Naru to ask a question._

"_You can't go back there Mai, it doesn't matter what he says, he's not nice, he'll hurt your friends to get to you" Naru told her, disappearing into the dark._

"NARU!" Mai yelled, jolting up in bed, catching the attention of everyone in the room, including Naru. Mai gasped for breath as she tried to control her breathing, she looked around, everyone was here, the band, SPR, Yasu and Madoka, Mai gagged when she saw Yasu trying to flirt with Choko.

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked, Mai looked up to her, her eyes filled with tears; Ayako took that as a no and hugged he.

"What happened Mai?" Naru asked, Mai pulled away from Ayako to look at him, sighing she told them her story.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais' P.O.V<strong>

After she had finished Madoka, Yasu and Choko stood up.

"That's what we wanted to tell you as well, Mai is related to Sora, this is why Jun thinks she is her, she has the same blood line, the same looks, almost everything's the same" Madoka started, I looked at her.

"I take offence to that you know" I told her, she smiled at me, I let her continue.

"Sora also had a history with men, a lot of men, she would date then, dump them, find someone else and repeated it, according to what we found Jun wasn't the only one who committed suicide because of her. There were others, only two though, their bodies were burned, and there have been no evidence that they are haunting Hitomi Dazzel" Madoka continued.

"But why Hitomi Dazzel?" Sakura asked, Yasu smiled at her.

"There was once a restaurant next to it, Sora took all the boys there before breaking their hearts, not long ago they went out of business and Hitomi Dazzel brought the grounds, they knocked the restaurant down to make room to expand the club" Yasu explained, I sighed.

"Well that explains almost everything" I said.

"Did you find any more information on Jun?" Naru asked, Choko nodded her head.

"Jun was quit unpopular in school, he had friends but he just didn't like to be with a lot of people, so people considered him unpopular, he was quiet and kind to almost everyone he knew, no one really had a reason to hate him, he had looks, and everything, most boys were actually jealous of him" Choko told us, I shook my head.

"Why would he go for Sora then? What made her so special?" I seethed out the last word, Yasu, Choko and Madoka shrugged.

"We could only find that information on her in the library, so if there's any other info, it'll be in the computers" Madoka said, I nodded.

"Well Mai, ready to work your magic?" Naru asked, I looked at him, was he smiling?

"Ok now I swear the worlds ending" I said to him, he glared at me.

"And I swear you just lost your last brain cell" he said to me, I stared at him for a minute; a smile crept up on my face.

"NARU!" I yelled hugging him happily, to my surprise he didn't push me off, he let me stay there, the doctor came in after a few minutes and ran a few tests. About an hour later I was released from hospital, and I was back at Hitomi Dazzel, I was going to get Jun out of there even if it killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie 5 done hope you all liked it please REVIEW<strong>


	6. Juns' failed attempt to end Naru

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai sat at the computer, while the rest of SPR roamed the club, exercising every room there was, they had come to a decision that 'Blood Red Roses' would play at the club tonight, so that Jun could make his appearance. Mai typed away at the key boards coming up empty handed every time, she sighed in frustration, Naru entered the room, she looked at him.

"I really need to stop giving you a hard time" Mai muttered, under her breath, Naru however caught what she had said, he smiled a little.

"I'll make some tea, want some?" he asked, Mai stared at him shocked but nodded.

"Please, and BE CAREFUL!" she yelled after him, noticing he had already exited the room, Lin looked down at Mai, Madoka had entered the room and saw the scene, she knew exactly what Lin was thinking.

"Hey Mai, mind if I borrow Lin for a second?" she asked Mai, Mai looked up at her and nodded.

"Go for it, but don't be having _fun _on the job" she answered, Madokas' face went redder then a strawberry, while Lin hid his blush quite well. Madoka dragged him out of the room. Mai was now left, alone, watching the monitors, the girls had gone to set up the equipment, Yasu had gone to help, Ayako and Monk were exercising a room, as were John and Masako. She sighed, coming up empty handed almost every actually had its perks, she clicked on yet another file, her eyes scanned the paper, what she found, was quiet interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lin and Madoka, Lins' P.O.V (Also bear with me, this is the first time doing Lins' P.O.V)<strong>

I walked in silence alongside a silent Madoka.

"Madoka-san is there something you need? If not I really must get back to helping Mai" I told her, she turned around on that note, she looked around, no one was with us.

"I need your help" she answered me; I cocked my eyes brow at her.

"With what?" I asked, I was going to regret the answer.

"Getting Mai and Naru together" she answered me, I stared at her, she was serious, honestly I couldn't believe her, I smirked.

"Ok, what's the plan?" I asked her, she stared at me in shock, she didn't think I would help. "What didn't think I would help, and you'd have to bribe, and/or black mail me?" I asked her.

"Well kinda, yea" she answered, I glared at her a little, I couldn't do it hard, I've always had a soft spot for Madoka.

"What's the plan?" I asked again.

"Oh right the plan, well first I think we should….."

* * *

><p><strong>With Naru, Narus' P.O.V (AN I have no idea why he's taking this long making tea)**

I stood in front of the oven, the kettle was placed on it, I just stared at it, grabbed the kettle and put it under the tap, turned the tap on and set it back on the stove. I looked at the oven for a switch.

"Ok how do I turn this thing on?" I pondered to myself, yes it is true, the great, handsome Naru, has no idea how to work an oven. Come on can you blame me? Lin normally cooks for us, or Madoka does, it's not my fault, don't judge me. I finally saw a red switch and flipped it; fire came out of the ring thing.

"Huh, well that was easy" I said, a cool breeze blew passed me, the window wasn't open so the only thing it could be is, I spun on my heal, Jun.

"So you know the truth huh? Thought you would have figured it sooner" Jun said, I glared at him.

"Get out of Hitomi Dazzel, leave now and we'll save you the pain of being exercised" I told him, he laughed coldly at my words, then looked at me, he studied me, why?

"You know, you really do remind me of the boy Sora dumped me for" Jun said, wait hang on, he knew Mai wasn't Sora?

"You know Mai isn't Sora?" I asked, he stared at me.

"Yes I do, I've always know" Jun said, I stared at him again.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him, again he just stared, then he shrugged.

"Well honestly, more and more couples come here my the day, I just kill them, it's _fun_" he said, I stared at him, he was truly crazy.

"You've been here to long, leave now or you'll become attached to the club" I told him, he stared at me.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not letting that bitches spawn walk this earth" he said.

"Why do you want to hurt Mai, she's nothing like Sora" I told him, he smirked.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked me, I stared, not answering I wanted to hear this. "Sora was Mais' grandmother, she dumped me after she found out she was pregnant, with _my child_" he said to me, my face became filled with shock, at that moment the door burst open and Mai ran in.

"NARU!" she yelled, she ran over to me and pushed me out of the way before the kettle exploded, how could I have been so stupid? I was so focused on Jun, I didn't realise the kettle scream. I looked down at Mai, her arm was covered in blood, as was mine, I pushed her up, careful not to hurt her arm.

"Mai, are you ok?" I asked her, she looked up at me, her left eye closed in pain, a sharp breath was took in through her clenched teeth as she sat up, I held my hand out for her, she took it without hesitation, I pulled her up, careful not to harm her anymore.

"L-Let's go back to base" she winced; I nodded, grabbed her arm and supported her back to base.

Upon entering everyone gasped, the band was back, as was SPR.

"What happened?" Ayako asked us, I looked at her.

"Jun, he came to talk to me, he told me some pretty interesting things" I said.

"He was lying" Mai spoke up, I looked down at her. "It was a distraction to keep you from concentrating on the tea, Naru when someone comes up behind you, you really should shut it off" she told me, she then gave me an all knowing smile, Mai had heard every part of what happened in the kitchen, even the part about me not being able to use the oven, a small blush crept upon my cheeks, she giggled.

"As I was saying, Jun is not my grandfather, as he claimed to be, it's impossible" Mai said, everyone stared at her.

"How is it impossible Mai?" Yasu asked.

"Because, Sora was my auntie, I had met her once before my parents died" Mai explained.

"Ok so what do we do, how do we get Jun out of here?" Sakura asked, Mai smirked, she had a plan, all along, and she let herself and me get hurt.

"We perform" she said, everyone stared at her shocked. "Just trust me, I can't explain it here, unless the room has been exercised" she added, Monk and Ayako nodded.

"This was the first room we exercised Mai" Monk told her, Mai nodded.

"Ok here's what we do…" Mai began.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna leave it there for today, I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	7. Everyone together, Mai and Narus' kiss

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai walked around the building of Hitomi Dazzel, ever since she had told everyone her plan, she was always alone, unless she 'bumped' into somebody, this time, it happened to be Madoka.

"Hi Madoka-san, how are you?" Mai smiled as she walked with her for a while.

"I'm fine Mai, and please just call me Madoka, what about you?" Madoka asked her, Mai sighed.

"I'm a little worried, I mean ever since the incident with Naru, he's been acting strangely" Mai told her, Madoka nodded in agreement. To say they were only putting on an act, they were doing it pretty well.

They walked for a few more minutes before Madoka smiled and said she had to help Lin with something, she then took off in the opposite direction. Mai continued to walk through the halls of Hitomi Dazzel; they had cancelled the performance, and were performing on their normal Saturday, and sometimes Sunday. Mai had found out that when, Yasu had gone to the library with Choko he had kissed her, she chuckled remembering Sakuras' expression, then her lash out, poor Yasu, if he hadn't been as fast as he had, he probably wouldn't be here right now.

She had stumbled upon Ayako and Monk kissing on her walk a few nights ago, they begged her not to tell anyone and made her promise, and Monk, being the child he is, made her pinkie promise, she always loved Monks' innocentness, and Ayako she always loved her motherly ways. It was understandable that they were together; I mean they made the best couple she had ever met.

Next there was John, who had finally worked up the courage to ask Masako out, and that's why they weren't here right now; they had gone off to some fancy restaurant. Masako had given up on Naru she had figured that if he doesn't like her for her, then he wasn't worth it.

And Lin and Madoka, it was obvious they liked each other, the only people who couldn't see it was, well themselves. As she rounded a corner she got the shock of a life time. Lin and Madoka were, were, doing things that were inappropriate.

"Ahem, you know this is a dance club, not a fuck club, right?" Mai asked, Madoka and Lin both blushed and apologized for what they were doing, Mai smiled telling them it was ok, but not to do it around here anymore. They agreed and went back to base. Mai sighed and carried on walking.

"It seems that everyone's getting together, wonder what makes this case so special" Mai mumbled aloud, she felt a presence behind her and spun around.

"Hello Mai" it was Jun, Mai smirked, time for action.

"Jun, why are you still here? Why don't you leave?" Mai asked, Jun shrugged.

"Don't want to I'm a ghost Mai I kill, for fun" he smirked at her, Mai stared at him, she had expected him to say something like that. "Aren't you scared?" he asked, Mai shook her head.

"I was never scared of you, I know you don't want to hurt me" Mai said, his face became red with anger.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, Mai smirked a Naru like smirk.

"Because, you haven't killed me yet" she replied, at that Jun launched forward with a knife, that appeared out of nowhere, and was about to kill her, but just before he got her, she was pushed out of the way.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan Kan" Monk began chanting from the shadows, quietly at first, as he waited for Ayako and John to join in.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" Ayako began to join in.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil" John joined in while chanting, Jun had begun glowing, the screaming, he was in pain.

Mai stared at him in horror, as he walked over to her and Naru, who had pushed her out of the way, his eyes filled with a psychopathic look. She buried her head into Narus' chest, who was sat against the wall.

"It's ok Mai, look" Naru told her, taking her hand in his. She did as she told him, a bright light surrounded Jun, as a part of him was ripped out. Mai gasped as she saw the evil within disappear. The light began to die down as they stood up. Ayako, John and Monk came out from the shadows.

"Mai, Naru are you ok?" Lin asked, Mai and Lin both nodded.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked, as the others appeared behind her, they had also been watching, Choko had a hold of Yasus' hand, Mais' mouth dropped open at this.

"We're done here, Jun's gone, it's time we packed up" Naru said, but a bright light filled the hall. It was Jun, only his face was solemn, and he looked happy.

"Thank you, all of you, for getting the evil within me out, I'm sorry for causing harm to any of you" he walked over to Mai, Naru on instinct, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, Jun smiled at his actions. "Thank you to you most of all Mai, and I hope tall, dark, and idiotic will notice his feelings for you soon" Jun smirked, as he began to fade. "Well good bye everyone" he smiled as he disappeared, after a few moments Mai burst out laughing, at what he had said about Naru, who just glared at her. She smiled as they all walked back to base.

Naru stopped a few feet behind everyone, pulling Mai back with him.

"What's up?" she asked, him, Naru just stared at her. after a few minutes he began to lean in, their faces became only inches apart as he layed a soft kiss on her lips, she smiled and kiss back, feeling the sparks fly, Narus' arms wrapped around Mais' tiny waist, as her arms' wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart for air.

"I always knew that song was about me" Naru smiled, Mai looked at him confused.

"Which one?" she asked him, he stared at her in shock.

"You mean you wrote more than one about me?" he asked her, Mai smield and nodded.

"Yes" was her only response, he smirked at her.

"You belong with me" he answered her, she stared at him, Naru had gone through her song book, normally she would be made, but instead she just pulled him in for another kiss. The moments around her was perfect, everyone was together and happy, and Naru had finally kissed her.

"I love you Mai."

I love you too, Naru."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this story was short, but I was running out of ideas for it, so I needed to bring it to a close, I hope you all liked it anyway please REVIEW :D <strong>


End file.
